The Other Expieriments
by PotterVengerLock
Summary: I'm not human. I for one wonder why anybody would think that in the first place. My name is Sharon. My Best friend's name is Cory. We are in the navy, but not for long. We fake our deaths to get away. Obiously, NCIS gets involved.


**Me: I'm BACK! And I brought with me a few new friends, meet my OC Sharon Dusk!*gestures to my left dramatically***

**Sharon: hi...*waves shyly***

**Me: And my other OC, Cory Dawn! *gestures to my right dramatically***

**Cory: *claps* HEY EVERYBODY! *bows deeply***

**Me: Some oldies have returned as well, for instance, THE FLOCK! * looks up with a flourish* I'm so sorry that the flock will not be in this story, just in the AN.**

**Max: Gee, thanks for announcing us to all the Erasers in the world, we're very grateful.**

**Fang: I prefer hiding out in a tree.**

**Iggy: I don't care as long as we get to blow stuff up, that's fun.**

**Gazzy:*nods ecstatically***

**Nudge: Actually, I prefer a safe house to a tree, and then I don't get sap all over my clothes. I love this jacket; I got it at a place in DC where they gave us free makeovers. I wonder when we will go shopping again, cuz' shopping is really fun. You know what else fun, FLYING. I wish I could go flying right now! I remember when I was fl-glomp!**

**Iggy: *with hand over Nudge's mouth* WELCOME! To All Nudge, All the Time!**

**Me: Thanks Ig, now Angel sweetie, could you do the disclaimer?**

**Angel: CharmAsphodel7521 does not own anything you recognize and certainly does not make money off of this either, though she greatly wishes she did, sadly though, she just does this for that satisfaction of reviews.*wink***

**Me: Thanks Honey, Now on to the STORY!**

Sharon POV

I'm not your average person. Definitely not. Why anyone would think that is beyond me. I am not even fully human if you can believe that. I'm part human, part golden eagle, part snow leopard, and part chameleon. I don't know the percentages, but it balances out so that I have wings and can fly, have snow leopard ears and tail**, **three inch claws that can turn into regular, yet sharp, nails, change my appearance, have the strength of two super buff guys, (though I just look like a skinny kid) and climb flat surfaces. Cory has the same, except that instead of golden eagle, he has falcon, and instead of snow leopard, he had Black Panther.

My life has been one big great mess after another. First when I was 2, I was kidnapped and modified and experimented on. Mercilessly. I escaped with my best friend and my soul mate Cory, I was six, and he was seven; right now he is absolutely the hottest guy I have ever met.(not that I would ever tell him that)

Afterward, we went to a martial arts school and learned to fight and soon became the star pupils of our Sensei's class, we stayed there for about six years, and then moved on to the Navy. I was 12 and he was 13. We went together. We were at boot camp, learning very little, as we had most of the stuff down already (we researched all we could about anything until we became masters, from the internet), we eventually went on to become child prodigies and were assigned to the U.S.S. Eventide. I was 14 and Cory was 15

The Eventide was good to us, until, for the first time in forever, we faced our worst nightmare. Erasers. I was now 18, Cory was 19. They had finally found us after ten years of hiding, guess it was the joining the Navy that did it, they keep records. There were roughly 100 of them. The two of us defeated them all, as we were on shore leave, hiding up in a tree, taking a nap together.

We faked our deaths, murders actually, so we could go away and live in peace together, but that just didn't work, as obviously, NCIS got involved.

Tony POV

We had a new case, murder again. The vics were two sailors on the Eventide. Petty Officer Sharon Dusk and Petty Officer Cory Dawn, they were killed in some woods outside of the Navy reserve in Norfolk, Virginia. We found that out because that's what it said on their wallets, and their shipmates reported them book a camp space in this area. We headed over, with me driving the truck, Probie and Ziva in the front and Boss in his own car. We trekked out to the scene.

Phew... I sure didn't want to be them.

Blood. Everywhere. Whoa.

"Bag and tag everything. David, you're on camera."

I started bagging and tagging. AUGH! How long must this take! It must have been at _least_ two hours since we got here.

Then I found something weird, a feather, an enormous feather.

"Um, Boss? I think you should come have a look at this."

"What is it DiNozzo?"

"A feather." I tried to show it to him, he ignored me

"Get back to the job you're getting paid for." He waved at me to get a move on, but I persisted.

"Look at it!" I held it up in his face, and he takes a step backwards.

"Where'd you get that?" he asks me suspiciously.

"Right over there, but I don't get it, it's not a fake, but the only bird big enough to have a feather this big is an Albatross, and they're in Antarctica."

**I know, very short, and very sucky, any comments, please review. Virtual cookies and hot chocolate to everybody that does! **


End file.
